


Noone's Going To Find Out, I Promise

by gosinyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: What happens when Loki is caught off guard by a handsome billionaire on a foreign planet?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Noone's Going To Find Out, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Marvel's The Avengers movie the other day and I got inspired. The result was this "what if" I wrote. I will probably post some more fics in this fandom so be on the lookout for it.

"Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said as he was walking closer to Tony in Stark Tower while holding the sceptre.

"Actually, I’m planning to threaten you." he was coming down from his Iron Man landing into the tower itself. He was awfully calm while doing so.

"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki was pretty confident in his actions as he slowly began to close the distance between the two.

"Yeah. It’s seen a bit of mileage, and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny." he strode towards his minibar while still looking at the other male with caution. All while Loki was admiring his sceptre he was holding. He smiled and looked up. "Would you like a drink?”

"Stalling me won’t change anything.”

"No, no. Threatening." Tony walked towards the liquor. "No drink? Are you sure? — I’m having one." while he said that, Loki walked to the window and stared outside.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that" he turned around to look at Stark. "What have I to fear?”

"The Avengers." They both looked at each other. There was a moment of silence. Tony rolled his eyes and continued. “That’s what we call ourselves. We’re sort of like a team — 'Earth’s mightiest heroes' – type thing." as he was saying it, he poured himself a drink.

"Yes, I’ve met them." Loki was almost laughing as he was saying that.

"Yeah" Tony laughed. “It takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one. But let’s do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod," Loki scoffed and turned around. "a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend" another pause. Stark started putting on his 'Plan B' bracelets. All while Loki was still pacing back and forth. "A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them." by the end of Tony’s monologue, Loki started smiling widely.

"That was the plan." The sceptre-wielding god was so full of himself and proud of his achievements.

"Not a great plan." Tony was drinking and slowly started walking towards Loki. "When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.”

"I have an army," said Loki confidently.

"We have a Hulk." Iron Man was getting closer and closer.

"I thought the beast had wandered off.”

"You’re missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you." he paused for a second. Tony was dangerously close to Loki now. As he stood there, he continued. "Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it." he took a sip of his drink and waited for Loki to get close.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki lifted his sceptre and touched Tony’s chest but nothing happened. He was so shocked that his smile faded as he tried to mind control Stark again.

"This usually works." he was truly confused.

"Well, performance issues, it’s not uncommon." Tony was now making fun of the other male. "One out of five…" Stark didn’t finish the sentence when Loki grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the floor. "Jarvis, anytime now." he slowly got up just to be caught by Loki again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki spat with anger while looking him in the eye. He got caught by surprise as Tony moved his face closer and kissed him. "W-what are you…" he didn’t finish what he wanted to say and just let go of Stark.

"That was so very nice of you, throwing me like that. Did you know how did that hurt, damn." Tony was massaging his shoulder as he was getting up from the floor.

He got closer to Loki and kissed him again. The billionaire put his hands on Loki’s hips and pulled him closer. They stayed like that melting into each other for a few seconds until the black-haired god broke the intense moment.

"What are you doing?! What if someone’s going to see us? What if they just bust in here? Aren’t you worried they will know everything that is between us?" Loki seemed very agitated and was worried about Stark. "What are they going to say if they find out? How can you be so calm about it?!”

"Do I look like I care about what they are going to say when they find out? Please, you know me better than that. Besides, we might not see each other in a while so let’s use this time to our heart’s content." Tony was grabbing him by the hips and pushed forward until both of them landed on the floor.

He began to undress Loki or more like getting rid of his pants while keeping the rest of his garments on. He quickly got to lay him open and ready all while keeping him entertained and showering him with kisses and light touches here and there. Teasing the god was the best thing he could do because he could get satisfying reactions out of him. Little by little he began to pleasure him in the ways Loki didn’t know was possible. Getting into his pants wasn’t easy and Tony had to put a lot of work just getting his belt undone. When he finally got to take off his pants, he realised that his partner is already aroused and waiting impatiently. Stark did just as much and kissed him deeply while putting his hand in the other’s underwear.

"Please… just– do it! Tony, I beg you… fuck me already! I can’t hol– a-ah! Y-yess!" Loki moaned when he felt two fingers entering him and stretching his tight hole. He laid on his cape on the clod floor spread wider than he could have ever imagined before. Tony was up and ready to enter him and so he did.

He wasn’t especially gentle with his partner or rather he was rough and hungry for more Loki’s reactions and his sweet pitched voice while he was moaning like a mad man. How could he get himself so rilled up by a mere human and to even think of having sex with him would be impossible before but now it didn’t matter anymore as he was caught in this very moment enjoying himself deeply. He was tight but soon enough it became more pleasing as the sound of two bodies slamming into one another, becoming one, was what made them both enjoy it so much more. Tony was panting hard and relentlessly slamming his hips forward into Loki drawing out prolonged moans and feeling him whole, spasming and shuddering with each thrust.

"I can’t believe that a mere human could make me feel so good. I wouldn’t even imagine being held by one either." the God of Mischief was surprised by his own body reacting so well to this human’s touch. He was practically begging for more.

"Well, I didn’t know that I’m a mere human but that’s good to know. We need to work on that from now on, don’t we?" Stark was meant it as a joke but decided to make it a reality.

He continued his assault on Loki’s ass and just before the god could come he stopped. After a while, he resumed his actions only to stop just before the climax again. He was teasing him and made him stay on this edge as long as the mortal wanted to torture his prey. Tony pulled out and grabbed Loki by his luscious black hair and forced him to swallow his cock. To Stark’s surprise, Laufeyson didn’t protest and did as he was told. Slowly he gulped down the length of Tony’s, rock hard and ready to burst at any moment, dick into his foul mouth. He sucked on it and pushed forward until it hit the back of his throat.

"Wow, I didn’t know you had such talent to suck dick. Your throat is very flexible, isn’t it, Loki? All the more to explore." and with that sentence, he pushed so hard that it made Loki gag on his human partner’s long shaft. A few coughs and a sudden pullout by Loki to catch his breath just a little.

"What was that for? Are you trying to suffocate me?”

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?" now Tony was mocking him in every shape or form.

Now Loki was more into taking the initiative and continued to give his lover a full-on blow job. He was confident of making Stark come but what he didn’t know was that he will be forced to swallow it. Tony was faster than him, he grabbed his head and pushed into his mouth. He came filling Loki’s mouth and throat with the hot cum and forcing him to swallow it without letting even a single drop out. After the shockwaves of pleasure left Tony’s body he got a hold of Loki’s hair again and pulled him towards the counter where he slammed him, face down. He lifted his cape that was draped over his exposed buttocks and placed himself between his legs spreading them wide.

"What? You want another…" Loki didn’t finish as a scream was forced out of him all because he was filled once more but this time it was rougher.

Tony was hard again and their time was running short so he had to speed thing up. He assaulted Loki’s hole over and over again until the whole place was filled with moans and grunting. Loki was close, so close. His legs were shaking as he reached his orgasm. He came undone spilling himself everywhere. Tony was not there to follow, he mercilessly tortured the other male even though he just came and became awfully sensitive.

"Ah! Tony, I just came. Can you slow down, please?" Loki was practically begging his partner to stop and give him a little breather.

"We don’t have much time. Soon they will find out that I’m not there and **_your_** army is already here so I have to hurry up." with that Tony continued with no mercy. He kept on hitting the same spot making the other mewl. He was hitting Loki’s prostate and as he was doing so he got high on his lover’s delicious moans which made him even more aroused and soon coming inside. He spilt his seed all over Loki’s insides to the point where it was dripping down his thigs from his now twitching hole. It looked almost as if he wanted to impregnate the god and who knows maybe it was possible. He pulled out soon after and admired his work. Loki was on full display, his cape draped over his head, his legs shaking with cum dripping down from his fully exposed and _begging?_ hole. He was simply beautiful. So perfect but so little time to play with him some more. He gathered his things or more like he fixed his pants and helped Loki put on his garments. When they were finally properly dressed up they decided to clean at least the counter that was now dirty with Loki’s semen.

"Okay, back to the scheduled program." Tony was now by the window waiting for Loki to grab him and throw him out as he sends his new armour out to catch him.

Loki grabbed Stark by his neck and chucked him like a ragdoll out the window. He dodged Iron Man armour that was on the way to save Tony and stayed there in the tower looking outside. He was now reminded of the fact that his beloved just came inside and it was starting to drip down his legs as he stood. There was a whole day left of fighting and all the things that will occur soon enough and he will be forced to do these while having to struggle with cum still hot and, for the time being, deeply filling his insides.

A farewell gift or a little piece of his lover still with him that’s going to remind him of their pleasurable moments together until they meet again in the near future. He will find the answer to that very soon.


End file.
